deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Velvet Crowe vs Hilda
Velvet Crowe vs Hilda is a What-If Death Battle! It features Velvet Crowe from Tales of Berseria and Hilda from Stella Glow Velvet Crowe vs Hilda.jpg|UltimateDespairDaniel Velvet vs Hilda V2.png|UltimateDespairDaniel V2 UDD Velvet Crowe vs Hilda.png|UltimateDespairDaniel V3 Description Tales of vs Stella Glow! A single promise of vengeance or protection made them the enemies of the world, regardless of what the world see or fear them as they'll do what it takes Interlude Daniel: At one point they were kind people who looked at for others Hibiki: But all it took was one day that resulted in the lost of their loved ones to let them become eventually what the world would fear Daniel: Velvet Crowe, Lord of Calamity Hibiki: And Hilda, Witch of Destruction. I'm Hibiki Kohaku and he's Daniel Daniel: And it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor, and skills to find out who would a Death Battle! Velvet Crowe Hilda {Stella Glow OST - STELLA GLOW} Daniel: Long ago there was a once a war between man and a god on the moon with its army of angels. Many people would fall to this. Hibiki: Until one man named Elcrest and his group journey to the moon and sacrifice his life to stop this God once and for all, however that wasn't the full story. Daniel: Alcrest had actually lost while only being to put the God into slumber and unfortunately became tainted by its power. Hibiki: Having no choice but putting him into a deep sleep as well he made someone do a promise. A promise to keep the world he fought so hard to protect safe. ''' Daniel: And that would be- oh what a shocker Hilda. Who would have guessed it. '''Hibiki: I would appreciate less sarcasm out of you, although I have to ask a promise to protect the world is asking quite a lot out of one person Daniel: Well that's because Hilda is no ordinary person but rather the Time Witch. Hibiki: You see Witches are unique as they're able to use songs, something that was taken from people by god ages ago to do various things. In Hilda case as the Time Witch she can warp, stop time, switch places, and fire out what seems to be void magic. ''' Death Battle Velvet Crowe never wanted this. All she were suppose to do is go into the village and restock on times while upgrading their weapons but now here she is wasting time out in the fields along with the rest of her group having to stop a group from attacking the village. Normally she would leave them be and let them fend for themselves but they were promised to be rewarded and not just any plain reward like money but the location of her target. Artorius. Just thinking of the name made her clench her arm in rage. If getting rid of this group made her one step closer to killing Artorius then she'll do it no matter what. No one is getting in the way of her revenge. Now if only they can a lead to where they are. As if the universe had responded a weird melody was starting to be heard through the fields causing her and the rest to stop in their tracks. "Is that...music?" A girl with long red bright hair while wielding a spear named Eleanor asked "It is and it sounds nice..." A young boy with short golden brown hair named Laphicet said timidly. "Could it be one of the locals singing...?" "Impossible." A man with blond hair named Eizen said sternly. "All of the locals here are too scared to even set foot out of their village due to this group as well as there not being any other village located remotely near here." " So what are you saying? That this music belongs to this scary group we're looking for?" A girl with long pale hair which is under a jester hat named Magilou said while spinning a card of sorts in her hand. "If that's the case what are we dealing with? Musicians. Must have some pretty scary beats if they're scaring a village." "Well how about instead of trying to figure it out we simply go and find out. Easy right?" A man with medium spiky black hair with a sword on his back named Rokurou said. "There's no other better options. Let's hurry and get this over with." Velvet said with everyone nodding in agreement as they walked towards the source of the song. Eventually they made it towards a small lake where they saw a lady with long white hair sitting down not paying attention to them while singing a song. "Her appearance. It matches the description of one of the people in the group." Eizen said. "Which means that the others should be nearby. I'll kill her now before the others arrived. Saves us the trouble." Velvet said as a blade pop out of the gauntlet which was placed on her arm as she rushed towards the lady. The singing stopped when Velvet swung down her blade on her but much to her surprise a scythe blocked her strike. Jumping back she saw the lady standing up with a scythe now in her hand. "You must be some kind of fool if you think I would die that easily." The lady said. Seeing that the plan failed the rest started to run and assist Velvet but three individuals landed in their way. "You shall not take one more step forward and harm Hilda. You will face us." A man with yellow hair said taking out an axe. "Heh sucks to be you. I'm going to enjoy ripping you all apart." A red hair boy said sadistically smiling while taking out an spear." "Yeah. I'm going to enjoy mincing you all for even trying to harm Hilda." A young girl with a purple bunny hood covering her face with a chainsaw in hand. "Tch they were here all along. Velvet. Take care of her we can deal with these three." Eizen said entering a stance. Nodding, Velvet turn to face Hilda as she prepared to take her on all by herself. '''Fight! Results If Velvet Wins V2.jpg|If Velvet Wins... If Hilda Wins V2.jpg|If Hilda Wins... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:UltimateDespairDaniel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Home Console themed Death Battles